It is known to use different kinds of clips to connect electronic components to each other. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,117,330 there is e.g. disclosed a fixture for fixing the position of a circuit component relative to a circuit board. In such clips or fixtures there are typically a number of design considerations that should be addressed. There is e.g. often a desire to reduce the amount of material used in the clip, to reduce the space required by the clip, to facilitate installation, to increase the retaining force once the installation is finished.
In EP 1587349 a board fixing device is disclosed with a connector having spring contacts forming a contact point row in a direction perpendicular to the insertion direction of a board.
In JP 2003163461 a connector is provided for coupling a memory board to a main board. The main board and the memory board have corresponding through holes which are arranged for coupling the two boards via mounting parts.